The heir of the families
by The Owl of Night
Summary: Harry and Ted Potter are living at the Weasley family, where Rose Potter are living with the Dursleys family, older Harry Potter and Susan Bones, Rose is the Girl-who-lived, Parings: HP/SB, OC/DG, OC/BZ, RW/HG and GW/DM, Bashing: RW, HG, AD, MW and PW, Supporting: AW, BW, CW, FW, GW and GW, Mentors: FF, SS, MM, PS, NF and PF.
1. Info

The heir of the families – Info

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_Summary: Harry and Ted Potter are living at the Weasley family, where Rose Potter are living with the Dursleys family, older Harry Potter and Susan Bones, Rose is the Girl-who-lived, Parings: HP/SB, OC/DG, OC/BZ, RW/HG and GW/DM, Bashing: RW, HG, AD, MW and PW Supporting: AW, BW, CW, FW, GW and GW, Mentors: FF, SS, MM, PS, NF and PF._

Tristan Abraxas Hyperion Malfoy was the oldest child of Abraxas Hyperion Malfoy, he got a daughter with Vega Druella Black, the oldest daughter of Cygnus Black II and Druella Black nee Rosier.

The daughter who had the name Druella Lycoris Malfoy-Black, was given to a muggle orphanage, by Cygnus Black II, she was later adopted by Harold and Rosaline Evans, she got the name Lily Rose Evans.

Lily Rose Potter nee Evans, got two sons and a daughter, her first-born son was born at the the 2nd June 1978, they named him Harold "Harry" James Sirius Edward Tristan Abraxas Hyperion Charlus Potter, at the 31st July 1980 did Lily get to the hospital gave born a set of twins the oldest, was born at the 31st July 1980, is a daughter which got the name Rosaline "Rose" Lily Druella Lycoris Potter, the youngest was born at the 1st August 1980, which was a son, who was named Edward "Ted" Jacob Lucas Severus Potter.

Jessica Beatrice Dorea Potter was the younger sister of James Edward Charlus Potter, and the mother of Beatrice Jessica Dorea Potter Junior, who also known as Genevra "Ginny" Molly Weasley, as Bilius Charles Weasley was the father of Beatrice Jessica Dorea Potter Junior.

Jessica Beatrice Dorea Potter, died in a child birth, but she lived only to name her daughter Beatrice Jessica Dorea Potter Junior.

Arthur and Molly Weasley took her in, and renamed her from Beatrice Jessica Dorea Potter Junior to Genevra "Ginny" Molly Weasley.

At Halloween night, did Rose Potter got named as the girl-who-lived, but it was also that night, where the two Potter children lost their parents and godfather.

Both Harry and Ted Potter was sent to the Weasley family, so both Percival "Percy" Ignatius Weasley and Ronald "Ron" Bilius Weasley, tried to make out with Harry, Percy did it because he wanted his help to get a good job into the ministry of magic, and Ron did it, because he was the older brother of Rose Potter, a girl he wanted to married with later on.

Ginny was the same, but it was just about Ted Potter, the younger twin brother of the girl-who-lived, but Ted knew about this as he lived at the burrow along with Harry.

Unlucky for both Percy and Ron Weasley, did Harry see right through them, so Harry had the Potter family owl Druella, a beautiful eagle-hawk owl, she was the daughter of Eagle owl Dorea his father had as family owl.

It wasn't well known, but Rose had a marriage contact with Blaise Zabini, and Ted had a marriage contact with Daphne Greengrass, so niether Ron or Ginny would never get to experience their dream, to come true as they clearly wanted it to do.

Molly Weasley nee Prewett, wasn't any better than her sons Ronald and Percival or her daughter Genevra, but she couldn't get what she wanted, becase Harry had wroten to Gringotts about their plans, and the Potter account manager Smojaak could hold them off.


	2. Prologue

The heir of the families – Prologue

It was time for that Harry, Fred and George, was going to Hogwarts, as their letters came.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr H. Potter, Mr F. Weasley and Mr G. Weasley

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

Harry did think about what he did do if he was scared or angry at someone, so he selected to think at that letter and he

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM:

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS:

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by **Miranda Goshawk**

_A History of Magic_ by **Bathilda Bagshot**

_Magical Theory_ by **Adalbert Waffling**

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ by **Emeric Switch**

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by **Phyllida Spore**

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by **Arsenius Jigger**

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by **Newt Scamander**

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by **Quentin Trimble**

OTHER EQUIPMENT:

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope set

1 brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

They took to Diagon-alley, where Harry and Ted Potter was going to the office of Smojaak, who there was the bank account manager of the Noble and Most Ancient house of Potter.

"Master teller, my brother and I have a appointment with Senior bank account manager Smojaak, the name is heir Harold James Sirius Potter and the member Edward Jacob Lucas Potter" said Harry.

"Kadridd here, will take you there heir Potter," told the teller goblin and the goblin with the name Kadridd said, "you need to follow I, humans."

They walked down the main hall in Gringotts, until the got to a door, which Kadridd opened and the three of them walked down of the hidden hallway behind that door, until they came to the door where the office of Smojaak was behind, and Kadridd knocked on the door, and Smojaak said, "come in."

Kadridd opened the door and said, "Smojaak, your appointment are here."

"Kadridd, show them in," said Smojaak, and Harry and Ted Potter walked into the office and Harry said, "Smojaak, thank you for you wanted to see us."

"Harold and Edward, you and your sister Rosaline, will always be welcome to my office, may I introduces Senior manager Kordaak of Heritage and Inheritance office, he will be given your some tests." said Smojaak.

"Senior manager Kordaak, I happy that you took your time to help us, as we want to know more about our family," said Harry.

"I can understand that Harold, as you are orphan's and I'm happy to help you to discover your new family knownlegde," said Senior manager Kordaak.

Harold gave the Senior manager Kordaak, some blood, and the tests were running, an the blood test showed some results.

Blood test for Harry Potter

**Name:** Harold "Harry" James Sirius Edward Tristan Abraxas Hyperion Charlus Potter

**Full name:** Malcolm Anthony Godfrey Cephues Nathanael Arcturus Harold-Hadrianus-Hades-Hadrian-Harrison-Howard-Hayden-Henry-Harvey-Helios "Harry" James Sirius Edward Tristan Charlus Julius Nicholas Douglas Garrick Phineas Merrick Emmerich Arnold Theodoric Ulric Roderick Socrates Walter Kendrick Louis Philokrate Claudius Edric Adrian Democritus Orion Ulrich Cedric Tyrone Richard Xenocrates Ermenrich Frederick Godric Octavius Daniel Augustus Jack Charles Frank Hermokrates Lucifer Michael Cornelius Albus Damian Brian Emmanuel Uther Lucas Eric George Lucius Gabriel Septimus William Abraxas Hyperion Ignatius Matthew Horace Socrates Nathan Alexander Robert Lucien Seleucus Prometheus Bartemius Daedalus Isocrates Regulus Theodore Ignatius Jacob Stephen Flavian Patrick Edwin Oliver Jayden Fabian Rodolphus Marvolo Demetrius Pollux Narcissus Draco Felix Logan Edmund Marius Roger Hippocrates Gideon Damocles Lugus Jacob Liam Sean Bernard Arthur Myrddin Ophiuchus Dominique Archimedes Lancelot Percival Adrian Walter Lucian Oscar Jonathan Mordred Sebastian Gilbert Eric Oswald Luis Apollo Kenneth Peredur Bertram Cygnus Adrien Hector Vincent Octavian Zacharias Hannibal Charlie Salazar Donald Garrick Severus Edgar Kendrick Thomas Philokrates Ignotus Cadmus Antioch Perseus Evan Dylan Maximilian Pericles Xaiver Zachary Luther Nathan Raymond Demosthenes Potter

Hogwarts name: Harold "Harry" James Sirius Potter

Mother: Lily Rose Potter nee Evans nee Druella Lycoris Malfoy-Black

Father: James Edward Charlus Potter

Siblings: Rosaline "Rose" Lily Druella Lycoris Potter and Edward "Ted" Jacob Lucas Severus Potter

Blood: Pure-blood

"Senior bank account manager Smojaak, did you know, that their mother was adopted by the Evans family?" asked Senior manager Kordaak.

"No Senior manager Kordaak, I didn't know that, who was she for real?" asked Senior bank account manager Smojaak.

"Her real name was Druella Lycoris Malfoy-Black, the daugther of Tristan Abraxas Hyperion Malfoy and Vega Druella Black, her grandparents gave her away, because that they was underage," said Senior manager Kordaak.

The Heritage test was showing up:

Heritage Test

Name: Harold "Harry" James Sirius Edward Tristan Abraxas Hyperion Charlus Potter

Houses:

Prince of The Most Ancient and Most Noble and Royale house of Pendragon

Heir of The Most Ancient and Most Noble and Traditionalisme house of Slytherin

Heir of The Most Ancient and Most Noble and Courage house of Gryffindor

Heir of The Most Ancient and Most Noble and Tolerance house of Hufflepuff

Heir of The Most Ancient and Most Noble and Intelligence house of Ravenclaw

Heir of The Most Ancient and Most Noble and Resourcefulness house of Peverell

Heir of The Most Ancient and Most Noble and Cunning house of Le Fay

Heir of The Most Ancient and Most Noble and Creativity house of Emrys

Heir of The Most Ancient and Most Noble and Self-Preservation house of Azkaban

Heir of The Most Ancient and Most Noble and Individuality house of Evanston

Heir of The Most Ancient and Most Noble and Determination house of Evansclaw

Heir of The Most Ancient and Most Noble and Hard Work house of Evanclear

Heir of the Noble and most Ancient house of Potter

Heir of the Noble and most Ancient house of Gaunt

Heir of the Noble and most Ancient house of Prince

Heir of the Noble and most Ancient house of Black

Heir of the Noble and most Ancient house of Lestrange

Heir of the Noble and most Ancient house of Crouch

Heir of the Noble and most Ancient house of Rosier

Heir of the Noble and most Ancient house of Smith

Heir of the Noble and most Ancient house of Evans

Heir of the Noble and most Ancient house of Snape

Heir of the Noble and most Ancient house of Riddle

Heir of the Ancient and Noble house of Malfoy

100 other heir titles

Monetary Assets:

Before Education Vault:

.000 Galleons

500.000 Silver Sickles

5.000 Knuts

Trust Vault:

500.000.000 Galleons

500.000 Silver Sickles

5.000 Knuts

Harry got a letter with two note in it where there on one stood how much moneys he had, and on another note stood there about the business shares he had.

"Harold, you are going to be one of the most powerful wizards, in the world," said Senior manager Kordaak.

"Senior bank account manager Smojaak, that boy are a many billionair heir," said Senior manager Kordaak, and the Lineage test showed up.

Lineage Test

Name: Harold "Harry" James Sirius Edward Tristan Abraxas Hyperion Charlus Potter

**Magical Rank:** Grand Arch Mage, Grand Arch Sorcerer and Grand Arch Warlock (Rank 1)

**Elemental Affinity:** Shadow (Major), Fire (Major), Earth (Major), Water (Major), Air (Major), Lightning (Major), Thunder (Major), Time (Major), Life (Major), Ice (Major), Steam (Major), Mist (Major), Light (Major), Dark (Major), Space (Major) and Spirit (Major).

Active Abilities:

Magical core: 100%

Brain: 100%

Animagi: Multi-animagus – untrained

Magic Sense: 100%

Parselmouth: 100%

Parsel magic: 100%

Seer: 100%

Natural Master of Beast speakers (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Alchemy (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Potion (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Charms (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Transfiguration (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Herbology (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of the History of Magic (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Study of Ancient Runes (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Arithmancy (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Care of magical Creatures (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Astronomy (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Dueling (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Defence Against the Dark Arts (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Divination (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Muggles studies (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Dark Arts (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Grey Arts (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Light Arts (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Dark Magic (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Grey Magic (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Light Magic (100%)

Natural master and Prodigy in Mind Arts (100%)

Natural master and Prodigy in Spell crafting (100%)

Natural master and Prodigy in Potions crafting (100%)

Telekinetic (100%)

Telepathic (100%)

Magic Sense (100%)

Manipulation (100%)

Wandless magic (100%)

Wordless magic (100%)

Merlin Scale

Name: Harold "Harry" James Sirius Edward Tristan Abraxas Hyperion Charlus Potter

Rank: Grand Arch Mage, Grand Arch Sorcerer and Grand Arch Warlock (Mage 1st Rank)

Merlin Scale (BMM): 200.000

Merlin Scale (AMM): est. 900.000

"Senior bank account manager Smojaak, you have a very powerful heir of the Potter family," said Senior manager Kordaak.

Ted gave some blood to the Senior manager Kordaak, and the blood, heritage and lineage test came forward.

Blood test for Ted Potter

**Name:** Edward "Ted" Jacob Lucas Severus Potter

Hogwarts name: Edward "Ted" Jacob Lucas Potter

Mother: Lily Rose Potter nee Evans nee Druella Lycoris Malfoy-Black

Father: James Edward Charlus Potter

Sibling: Harold "Harry" James Sirius Edward Tristan Abraxas Hyperion Charlus Potter and Rosaline "Rose" Lily Druella Lycoris Potter

Blood: Pure-blood

Heritage Test

Name: Edward "Ted" Jacob Lucas Severus Potter

Monetary Assets:

Before Education Vault:

5.000.000 Galleons

500.000 Silver Sickles

5.000 Knuts

Trust Vault:

500.000.000 Galleons

500.000 Silver Sickles

5.000 Knuts

Lineage Test

Name: Edward "Ted" Jacob Lucas Severus Potter

**Magical Rank:** Grand Arch Mage, Grand Arch Sorceress and Grand Arch Warlock (Rank 1)

**Elemental Affinity:** Shadow (Major), Fire (Major), Earth (Major), Water (Major), Air (Major), Lightning (Major), Thunder (Major), Time (Major), Life (Major), Ice (Major), Steam (Major), Mist (Major), Light (Major), Dark (Major), Space (Major) and Spirit (Major).

Active Abilities:

Magical core: 100%

Brain: 100%

Animagi: Multi-animagus – untrained

Magic Sense: 100%

Parselmouth: 100%

Natural Master and Prodigy of Potion (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Charms (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Transfiguration (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Herbology (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of the History of Magic (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Study of Ancient Runes (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Arithmancy (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Care of magical Creatures (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Astronomy (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Dueling (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Defence Against the Dark Arts (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Divination (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Muggles studies (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Dark Arts (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Grey Arts (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Light Arts (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Dark Magic (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Grey Magic (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Light Magic (100%)

Natural master and Prodigy in Mind Arts (100%)

Natural master and Prodigy in Spell crafting (100%)

Natural master and Prodigy in Potions crafting (100%)

Telekinetic (100%)

Telepathic (100%)

Magic Sense (100%)

Manipulation (100%)

Wandless magic (100%)

Wordless magic (100%)

Merlin Scale

Name: Edward "Ted" Jacob Lucas Severus Potter

Rank: Grand Arch Mage, Grand Arch Sorcerer and Grand Arch Warlock (Mage 1st Rank)

Merlin Scale (BMM): 200.000

Merlin Scale (AMM): est. 900.000

"Edward, you have a marriage contact with a Daphne Greengrass, the heiress of the Noble and Most Ancient house of Greengrass," said Senior bank account manager Smojaak.

Edward looked up and said, "thank god, I do not have to married that Weasley girl."

"Senior bank account manager Smojaak, can you contact Lord and Lady Greengrass, and tell them what there are happening?" asked Harry.

"yes Harold, I will be contacting both the Lord and Lady Greengrass, and the Lady Zabini about this, because they need to known about this game, Molly, Percival, Ronald and Genevra Weasley are playing at along with Albus Percival Wulfic Brian Dumbledore," said Senior bank account manager Smojaak.

Harry got a heirdom wand, from the Peverell family, the Elder wand, as Charlus Harold Potter, won the wand from Headmaster Dumbledore in a honor duel.


	3. Shopping trip

The heir of the families – Shopping trip

When Harry had taken moneys out of his trust vault, did they walked out of the bank, and Harry had buyed three trunks, there was made of Basilisk hide, one with the gold letters, H. J. S. Potter, one with the letters T. J. L. Potter and the last one with the letters R. L. D. Potter.

Ted looked at the two other trunks and asked, "to Rose and I?"

"yes Ted, that is to you and Rose," answered Harry.

Percy saw them and asked, "Potter, who is the other two trunks to?"

"That is none of your business, Percival, you have no right to interfering anything there are about the Noble and Most Ancient house of Potter, and exceptly not when I are the heir of the Potter family," said Harry.

A woman overheard the conversation and said, "Mr Weasley, you better hear after, what the heir of the Potter family are saying."

"Regent Bones, the house of Potter are thanking you, for your help," said Harry and bowed.

"Harry, you are just like your father, and the others heirs and heads of the Potter family," said Regent Bones with a smiley voice.

Percival weren't very happy about that he just had been told of by a Regent, and Harry knew that he only would be worse now, and Percy walked away from Harry.

"Regent Bones, look out for both yourself and your niece, he isn't happy about you told him of, I know that he are trying to use my title as a heir of a founders family, to get a good job into the ministry of magic," said a worrying Harry.

Amelia looked at Harry with a surprised look and asked, "what were Dumbledore thinking, when he sent you and Ted to live with the Weasleys?"

"Actually Regent Bones, he are playing along with them, Molly, Percy, Ron and Ginny Weasley are all working for Dumbledore," explained a sadly Harry.

Amelia looked surprisely at Harry, where Molly came over and asked, "Harry, are everything alright?"

"Yes, why shouldn't it," said Harry coldly to Molly Weasley.

Amilia said, "Mrs Weasley, teach your son Percival, to stay out of something he have no right to right to interfere in, or the allies of the Noble and Most Ancient house of Potter, will show him or any one there are trying to protect him the power and protection of a founders family."

"You have absolutely no right, to say anything like that against Percy," said a very furious and angry Molly.

"Mrs Weasley, you will find out, that she can, as the Bones family are one of the allies of the Potter family, and I don't take it to well, that a none family or allies member of the Noble and Most Ancient house of Potter, are interfering in the Potter family things," said a very angry and disappointed Harry.

"Harry, I'm sure, that Percy only wanted to help you," said Molly with a very sucker sweet voice.

"Mrs Weasley, he have no idea, of what he are doing, it can cost him too much to be like the way he is right now, as I don't find myself in that way he talks to I," said Harry.

"Mrs Weasley, Percival would properly finds him into big trouble and many powerful enemies, including the founders families, and Dumbledore can't save him," said Amelia.

Mrs Weasley walked away from them and Amelia said, "Heir Potter, contact either Augusta or I, if they are giving you any troubles."

Harry said, "well Ted, if we want the two trunks to be safe, I think that we need to get them into your and Rose trust vault."

"So I thought so, heir Potter, being a good older brother, oh and you may have a great shopping trip, heir Potter," said Amelia with a smiley voice.

Harry gave Amelia a charmed smile, and she shooked her head and said, "very does all the Potter have that darmed smile."

Harry walked back to Gringotts, and the Goblins got the trunks in the trust vaults of Rose and Ted Potter, and Harry had left a note to Rose, on the trunk.

They walked to madam Malkin, and Harry got his clothes fast, and he paid for them, and walked to the Ollivanders wand shop.

Mr Ollivanders said, "Heir Potter, try this wand, Ash with a triple core of Dragon heartstring, Griffin feather and Basilisk Venom, 15 inches unyielding and powerful, good for everything with magic," and there came blue and bronze sparks up of the wand, and Harry got two wand holsters, two care set, and paid 30 galleons for the wand, holsters and care sets.

Harry did put his wand into one of the holsters, and Harry had made sure, that he needed to buy more than what there stood on the list.

At Greengrass Manor:

Octavian saw the owl, there was on the way into the manor, and he took the letter from the owl, and began to read the letter for his wife Elizabeth.

Dear Lord Octavian and Lady Elizabeth Greengrass,

My name is Smojaak, and I'm the Senior bank account manager of the Noble and Most Ancient house of Potter, I'm writing this letter for the heir Harold "Harry" James Sirius Potter, as in the minds of Molly Weasley nee Prewett, headmaster Albus Dumbledore, along with young miss Genevra "Ginny" Molly Weasley, should Edward "Ted" Jacob Lucas Severus Potter, married with miss Weasley.

However that isn't of the minds of either Harold or Edward Potter, the young Edward Potter are actually happy about the contact with your daughter and heiress Daphne.

Greetings Smojaak

Gringotts Senior Bank account manager of the Noble and Most Ancient house of Potter

"Octavian, didn't Molly miscarried, the last child she was pregnant with?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes Elizabeth, she did, I wonder who miss Weasley, really are," answered Octavian.

"Octavian, didn't Bilius Weasley, had a romantic event with Jessica Beatrice Dorea Potter, the younger sister of James Edward Charlus Potter?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes he did, Elizabeth, you don't think that Ginny Weasley, actually are Beatrice Jessica Dorea Potter Junior?" asked Octavian.

Elizabeth nodded at that, and Octavian began to write two letters, one to Gringotts and one to Harold Potter, the heir of the Potter family.

At the mean time at Zabini Manor:

Dear Lady Belladonna Zabini,

My name is Smojaak, and I'm the Senior bank account manager of the Noble and Most Ancient house of Potter, I'm writing this letter for the heir Harold "Harry" James Sirius Potter, as in the minds of Molly Weasley nee Prewett, headmaster Albus Dumbledore, along with young mr Ronald "Ron" Billius Weasley, should Edward "Ted" Jacob Lucas Severus Potter, married with mr Ron Weasley.

However that isn't of the minds of either Harold or Edward Potter, the young Harold Potter are actually happy about the contact, between his sister Rose and your son and heir Blaise.

Greetings Smojaak

Gringotts Senior Bank account manager of the Noble and Most Ancient house of Potter

Belladonna looked at the letter, and she were pissed off, not because of the Potter children, but Molly and some of the Weasley children.

She began to write a letter to the heir of the Potter family, to tell him, that she was happy about, that he and his younger brother, did supporting a contact their great-grandfather Charlus Harold Potter had wroten.

Back at Diagon-alley:

Harry buyed a Snow owl, which he choiced to name he for Hedwig, she flew to the Burrow, and they was done for the shopping for the day, so they took back home to the Burrow.


	4. The truth and the surprise part 1

The heir of the families – The truth and the surprise part 1

They came home to the Burrow, where Harry saw that there was an owl at the table and George said, "Harry, it's seems that the owl are written to you, mom's hand was nearly bit off by the owl."

Harry took the letter from the owl, and opened it, and began to read it.

Dear Heir Harold James Sirius Potter,

I am Lord Octavian Robert Greengraas, your younger brother's future father in-law, my wife and I want to thank you for telling us, what there are going on in the home, where you are.

Your father had a younger sister there had the name Jessica Beatrice Dorea Potter, but she died in a child birth, she had a daughter named Beatrice Jessica Dorea Potter Junior.

Beatrice Potter Juniors father was Bilius Charles Weasley, the brother of Arthur Septimus Weasley, but as Molly had a miscarried with the last child she was pregnant with, so my wife are thinking, that Ginny Weasley really are Beatrice Jessica Dorea Potter Junior.

Greetings Lord Octavian Robert Greengraas

Lord and head of the Noble and Most Ancient house of Greengrass

"Molly, no wonder why the owl was like that, it not just a normal owl, its a owl there are owned by a the head of very old family," explained Arthur.

"Arthur and Molly, who is Genevra "Ginny" Molly Weasley really?" asked Harry.

"That is actually none of your business Potter," said Molly.

"Maybe it's Beatrice Jessica Dorea Potter Junior, the daughter of Jessica Beatrice Dorea Potter, the younger sister of James Edward Charlus Potter, who is the father of Ted, Rose and I," said Harry.

"Mother and Father, what are Harry talking about?" asked Fred.

"Fred, your parents are holding you from the truth, and that have they done, since your mother miscarried in her last pregnancy, which means, that Ginny aren't a Weasley, as

Beatrice Jessica Dorea Potter Junior have disappeared, I can actually take Ginny into Gringotts and requiring a Blood test made on her," explained Harry.

Arthur looked at his oldest ward with concern and said, "Harry, don't do anything stupid in Gringotts."

"Actually Arthur, I just have to send a note to Smojaak, who is the Senior account manager of the Noble and Most Ancient house of Potter, and then it will happening, after all both Ted and I have been taken the test's," said a laughing Harry.

Harry began to write a note to Smojaak, about a date to test Ginny Weasley, and he heard Ginny asked, "mother, who am I?"

"Don't worrying Ginny, we will soon find that out, with or without your parents help," said Harry.

"Harry, why are she looking like a Weasley, then?" asked George.

"Potions or being the daughter of Bilius Charles Weasley and Jessica Beatrice Dorea Potter or both of them, which it would mean, that her name is Beatrice Jessica Dorea Potter Junior, who are named after her grandmother, Beatrice Potter nee Rosier, mother, Jessica Potter and great-grandmother Dorea Potter nee Black," explained Harry.

"Harry, wouldn't she be a Weasley then?" asked Charlie.

"No she wouldn't Charlie, as they weren't married, and Bilius left Jessica, and Jessica did only survived the child birth and to name her, which means that if Ginny are Beatrice Potter Junior, then have your parents dishonoured the memory of the daughter of the Noble and Most Ancient house of Potter," explained Harry.

At Gringotts at the mean time:

Smojaak saw the owl at the table, and he knew that it was Harry's family owl, so he took the letter and began to read it.

Dear Senior bank account manager Smojaak of the Noble and Most Ancient house of Potter,

I heir Harold James Sirius Potter of the Noble and Most Ancient house of Potter, I want a test made on Genevra "Ginny" Molly Weasley, to find out if she is the daughter of Jessica Beatrice Dorea Potter.

Greetings Harold James Sirius Potter

Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient house of Potter

"I cannot believe, that he may have found Beatrice Jessica Dorea Potter Junior," said Smojaak.

Smojaak had been asking around, in Gringotts, and he got a time for the test, which was already tomorrow, he wrote a letter to the Heir of the Potters family, and sent it immediately, to him.

At the Burrow:

Molly had a hard time, mostly because of Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and Ginny, but Percy an Ron couldn't care much about the news at all.

Harry saw that his owl was on it's way, and when the owl landed infront of Harry, and Ted took the letter of the owl, and gave it to Harry, and Harry began to read it.

Dear Heir Harold James Sirius Potter of the Noble and Most Ancient house of Potter,

I Senior bank account manager Smojaak of the Noble and Most Ancient house of Potter, invitating you and miss Weasley to a test at Gringotts at tomorrow, at 11 o'clock.

Greetings Smojaak

Gringotts Senior Bank account manager of the Noble and Most Ancient house of Potter

"Ginny, you and I have a appointment with Smojaak, tomorrow 11 o'clock," said Harry.

Arthur looked surprised and said, "darm Harry, many witches and wizards, need to wait a week or sometimes more, to have a meeting at Gringotts."

"Arthur, not all wizards or witches are of the blood of a goblin friend, and of the directly line of none other of Godric Gryffindor," explained Harry.

Both Bill and Charlie looked at Harry and Charlie asked, "then it would mean, that Ginny could have the blood of Godric as well?"

"The first born Potter, was the son of Jessica Helena Potter nee Gryffindor, who there was the daughter and only child of Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff, and Jessica married with Balderzar Salazar Slytherin, the oldest son of Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw, Jessica and Balderzar changed their last name to Potter," explained Harry.

"So what, you are a half-blood," said Ron.

Ted laughed at that and Harry said, "now that's were you are wrong Ronald, my mother was adopted by the Evans family, who was squibs, should I, the oldest son of Lily Rose Potte nee Evans nee Druella Lycoris Malfoy-Black, the daughter of Vega Druella Black and Tristan Abraxas Hyperion Malfoy, the oldest son of Abraxas Hyperion Malfoy, be a half-blood," said Harry.

"So what, you are nothing Potter," said Ron.

"No Ronald, I'm the heir of the Noble and Most Ancient house of Black, the heir of the Noble and Most Ancient house of Rosier, as being the grandson of Vega Druella Black, the older sister of Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, Andromeda Tonks nee Black and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black," said Harry.

"Harry, if I'm really are Beatrice Potter Junior, then who are I'm marrying on later?" asked Ginny.

"Well Ginny, the Weasleys have a old marriage contact between the Weasleys and the Malfoys, as your father were born as a Weasley, you could take up that contact, or I could find another family to write a contact with," said Harry.

"Potter, you have no right to do this," said Molly.

"Actually Molly, he has the right to do that, as Harry are the heir of the Potter family, and as Ginny are Beatrice Potter Junior, that's means, that Harry is her future head of the house," said Arthur.

Molly weren't very happy, with Arthur, because he told the children about Ginny's true name, but she down inside knew, that Harry and Ginny would find out about the truth tomorrow at Gringotts.


End file.
